


Starlight

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends in love, UST, because stars and space and stuff, pop cultural references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, after some completed mission, Abbie and Crane find themselves in the forest under a heaven full of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/gifts).



> Just a little story while I sigh over unfinished, longer fics in my writing folder, sigh because I miss these two every day and smile because it's Ichabbie forever.
> 
> For Shinysparks, who loves space, stars and dark forests.

On the way back to the car, they had to walk uphill, and both of them noticed the amazing sky above them. 

"Such a clear night," Crane said with awe in his voice.

"Yeah," Abbie whispered almost reverently. "And I read that there's gonna be some asteroids passing so - "

Just then, the sky above them lit up from a falling star. Abbie squeed and it made Crane laugh. She was like a shooting star every day. 

"Make a wish!" she said excitedly and jumped up and down.

"It's not my birthday, Lieutenant," he remarked, laughter still in his voice. 

"No, Crane! When you wish upon a star - "

"Is this really the right place for Disney karaoke?" he interrupted. 

"Crane!" she laughed. "And yes, it's always the right time and place." 

When they reached the car, Abbie pulled out a blanket and placed in on the ground. She laid down on her back on it and patted the space next to her. He gingerly sat down on it, gazing up. 

"Your big head's gonna break your neck if you stare up like that."

"Ha ha, Lieutenant. I have you know that as Benjamin Franklin's apprentice - "

She pulled at his elbow and he landed with a thud next to her. 

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Crane. But isn't this better?"

"Much better, Lieutenant."

As they were lying side by side for a while, just the sound of their breathing was heard. The forest and the air was blissfully silent around them. Above them was the eternal expanse, occasionally lit up by a falling star. Abbie drew breath and made an excited sound every time. Ever so often, Crane turned his head from the sky and watched Abbie instead, mesmerised by how the starlight lit up her face and her almost childlike excitement. 

How bewitching she was. Just when he thought he had her pinned down, seen all her expressions and reactions, heard every nuance of her voice, then she amazed him once more. 

"Did you ever look for shooting stars back in the 18th century, Crane?"

"As a child, most certainly. Later, I observed the movements scientifically. Shooting stars and comets, however, were often a source of fear for people in general."

"They feared that the apocalypse was coming?" she asked wryly. 

"Indeed. Or war. I wonder where they got all those notions from," Crane said humorously but not condescendingly. They had both learnt better. Abbie laughed. 

"So I have never enjoyed star gazing and falling stars like this. Just for the beauty of it. I am glad we are here, Lieutenant." 

"So am I." 

Silence fell between them, mostly relaxed but as always with a layer of the unsaid under the surface. They laid still with only their upper arms touching, but felt the warmth from the other in the cooling night around them. 

"I have been reading up on black holes," Crane conversed. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm. Modern astronomy is the great equaliser in this time."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, my knowledge is on the same level as everyone else's. And there is still so much to learn, like it was about so many things back in my days. Knowledge that everyone takes for granted now. But with astronomy and space... this time is equal to the 18th century. I am equal to everyone else." 

"Yeah, I get that," Abbie said with a nod. "Space..." she began.

"The final frontier," they said in unison and laughed. Somewhere in the forest an owl hooted and the sound of wings was heard. 

"Black holes might be the ultimate apocalypse, you know," Abbie continued. 

"Tribulation number seven, set in space, Lieutenant?"

"Possibly," she chuckled, knowing that however outlandish it sounded, they shouldn't be surprised the day it happened.

"We need to get in contact with the Gallifreyan Doctor for that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely!" she giggled. "Oh God, we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"Have faith, Lieutenant - the bond is strong between us!" he chuckled.

Abbie laughed out loud by that. She just loved how he added pop culture to his antiquated speech, knowing how much it amused her. 

Another star fell and Abbie's hand impulsively grabbed Ichabod's. Her breath hitched when his large, warm palm met hers and his long fingers protectively closed around her dainty little hand.

"Sorry," she whispered and he could hear from her voice that she was probably blushing.

"Don't apologise," he begged.

"I just get so excited."

"It's beautiful," he said warmly and meant that _she_ was beautiful, especially in the starlight.

"Yeah..." she whispered and didn't let go of his hand.

"Did you make a wish?" he mumbled.

A short, breathy laugh was heard from her. "Yes," she confirmed. 

A pause. 

"Did it come true?" he asked slowly. 

It was dark and silent around them for several seconds, before he felt the squeeze of her hand in his.

"Yeah... it did." 

~fin~


End file.
